MY WISH
by ScarletSky27
Summary: I'll write the real summary and title when chapter 2 is out, 'kay...  I'm accepting OC's by the way!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kelly: I have a new story guys! And I will be needing OCs again as always… Soooo here's the form…**_

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Age: must be 15-17…**

**Gender: **

**Appearance: Hair-Style:  
>Length:<br>Color:**

** Eyes-**

**Personality:**

**Crush: (I'll just pm you guys on who are already taken)**

_**Kelly: And that's it! Looks normal this time doesn't it. But I'm telling you guys this, there are weird things in this story as well… See you guys on chapter one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kelly: Time for Chapter 1!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own IE or the characters, the other OCs just mine…_**

The silence of the night was broken by screams of fright from one of the noble houses in the fire country.

"Quickly! Find the ninja that did this!" a Jounin ordered his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!" They answered searching frantically everywhere.

A woman was crying her eyes out as she kept on saying "Who would do something like this? My husband didn't do anything wrong to anyone!"

"We already know who did it ma'am. And we're already searching for him." He said.

"Tell me who!" the woman demanded.

"It was…a ninja…from the shadow lands."

**In another noble house in the fire country…**

"Geez, it's so noisy again tonight." A boy with fiery white hair woke up feeling all annoyed. He went out of his room to see what the commotion was all about.

On his way outside their house he saw his father who said "Shuuya/ did you wake up because of the noise?"

"Who could sleep with all the ruckus going on in town?" Shuuya said.

"Well, at least your sister didn't wake up." His father said.

A ninja wearing an animal mask showed up in front of them and said, "My lord. All nobles are advised to stay at their houses."

"Was there another killing?" he asked the ninja.

"Yes, the head of the Utsunomiya clan has just been killed." The ninja said.

Shuuya ruin to his room and grabbed his katana, before leaving their house he said something like "I'm going to catch the person that did it!"

His father looked worryingly at him as he disappeared from his sight. He knew it was worthless to stop him because he won't listen at all instead he ordered the ninja to follow him in case something would happen.

**At somewhere…**

Shuuya was running and jumping everywhere to see anyone suspicious.

He stopped when he saw someone standing on one of the roofs. He couldn't tell who it was so he thought he'll sneak up on him…or her.

"I finished my mission. Can I go back now?" it was a ninja wearing a black cat mask.

"No. there's another you have to kill." A voice faintly said.

The ninja sighed then asked "Fine. Who is it?"

"The head of the Gouenji clan." The voice said.

"What!" Shuuya said out loud.

The masked ninja took one of his shurikens and tried to slash him but Shuuya dodge it.

"Who are you!" Shuuya asked him.

"If you must know, I'm a ninja from the shadow lands. Sent here to kill some noble heads." The ninja said.

"And your next target is the Gouenji clan's head, am I right?" Shuuya asked.

"That is correct." The ninja said.

"You think I'll let you do that!" Shuuya charged at him.

The ninja smirked from under his mask and said "Let's see if you can stop me then." Before attacking.

For a long while all that could be seen and heard were the clashing of metal against each other.

"You're pretty good to keep up with my speed." The ninja said, his right sleeve was torn revealing a dragon mark. "But, I still have the upper hand." He said as Shuuya's left shoulder was badly slashed then blood came gushing out of it.

Shuuya winced in pain, "I'm not done yet!" he said as he attacked the ninja again also he ninja charged at him as well.

They were both going at an incredible speed and when already passed each other, the ninja's mask was sliced in half and was removed from his face while Shuuya got a lot more injuries than before.

"I'm impressed." The ninja said.

"You managed to remove my mask." The ninja said as he turned around to face Shuuya.

Shuuya's eyes widened with shock as he saw who his opponent was. It was a girl, with long black hair and red bloody eyes.

"So then, are you going to kill me now?" Shuuya asked her.

She laughed a little bit and said as she was walking nearer to him "No."

Shuuya looked at her with questioning eyes and asked "Why?"

"Why? Because I don't feel like killing you at all." She said holding Shuuya's face making come closer to her's. "Also, I want to fight you again. So make sure you become stronger, okay." She said letting go of him.

"Just who are you?" Shuuya's sight was beginning to blur.

"You can call me, Shadow Maiden…Gouenji-sama." She said then Shuuya fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kelly: Soooooooooooooo, how was it? Please review and some OCs might be appearing on the next chapter...<em>**


End file.
